1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jack devices and more specifically it relates to a lawn tractor maintenance system for safely elevating a lawn mower for examination and maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevating devices such as jacks have been in use for years. A hydraulic jack is typically comprised of a vertically orientated shaft supported upon a hydraulic cylinder. A floor jack is typically comprised of four wheels attached to a frame with a hydraulic jack and a leverage arm extending upwardly at an angle from the frame so that the distal end thereof elevates the object.
None of the prior art jacks provide a stable elevating system for easily and safely elevating a lawn mower. Lawn mowers do not have an easy to access location upon them for the conventional jack to engage. Conventional jacks are susceptible to falling upon an individual when they are positioned beneath the lawn tractor.
Examples of patented elevating systems which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,360 to Sinsley; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,804 to Lintelman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,110 to Wickman; U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,992 to Ames; U.S. Pat. No. 117,337 to Scoville; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,423 to Snickers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,581 to Barthuli; U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,061 to Sloan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,557 to Kang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,235 to Hartman, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,617 to Hamilton.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for safely elevating a lawn mower for examination and maintenance. Conventional jack devices simply do not provide an easy to utilize and safe elevating system for lawn tractors.
In these respects, the lawn tractor maintenance system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely elevating a lawn mower for examination and maintenance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of jack devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new lawn tractor maintenance system construction wherein the same can be utilized for safely elevating a lawn mower for examination and maintenance.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new lawn tractor maintenance system that has many of the advantages of the jack devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new lawn tractor maintenance system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art elevating devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a frame, a pair of wheel supports attached to the frame, and a lever arm attached to the frame for allowing an individual to manipulate the frame and wheel supports. A chain is attached to each of the wheel supports for securing the tires of the lawn tractor within the wheel supports during manipulations. The wheel supports and the lever arm are preferably removably attached to the frame for allowing compact storage thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lawn tractor maintenance system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a lawn tractor maintenance system for safely elevating a lawn mower for examination and maintenance.
Another object is to provide a lawn tractor maintenance system that allows an individual to sharpen lawn mower blades and to clean the lawn mower without undue physical exertion.
An additional object is to provide a lawn tractor maintenance system that assists an individual in maintaining their lawn tractor.
A further object is to provide a lawn tractor maintenance system that can be utilized by most individuals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.